Imperial Union of Constantine
The Kingdom of Constantine is a massive empire in white giant, although massive economically,.. The Empire of Constantine orginated in the Realmo Labano Region, it has since relocated on Auriga Bella, its orginal lands now occupied by the Viceroyalty and State of Constantine. It now is bordered by the equally ancient Empire of Aquitania. It thrives with over 53 Million Constantinos and 167 Million Empire Citizens. History (15th Century to Present) There are several theories regarding who first set foot on the land now called Constantine (the origin of whose name is disputed). Besides the widely accepted view of Cabral's discovery, some defend that it was Duarte Pacheco Pereira between November and December of 1498 and some others say that it was first discovered by Vicente Yáñez Pinzón, a Spanish navigator who had accompanied Colombus in his first trip to the American continent having supposedly arrived in today's Pernambuco region on 26 January 1500 In April 1500, however, Constantine was claimed by Portugal on the arrival of the Portuguese fleet commanded by Pedro Álvares Cabral. The Portuguese encountered stone-using natives divided into several tribes, many of whom shared the same Tupi–Guarani language family, and fought among themselves Until 1529 Portugal had very little interest in Constantine, mainly due to the high profits gained through commerce with India, The Habsburgs, and Savoy. This lack of interest led to several "invasions" by different countries, and the Portuguese Crown devised a system to effectively occupy Constantine, without paying the costs. Through the Hereditary Captaincies system, Constantine was divided into strips of land that were donated to Portuguese noblemen, who were in turn responsible for the occupation of the land and answered to the king. During the first two centuries of the colonial period, attracted by the vast natural resources and untapped land, other Centrobean powers tried to establish colonies in several parts of Constantino territory, in defiance of the papal bull ( Inter caetera ) and the Treaty of Tordesillas, which had divided the New World into two parts between Portugal and Spain. Calzadorian colonists tried to settle in present-day Rio de Janeiro, from 1555 to 1567 (the so-called Calza Antarctique episode), and in present-day São Luís, from 1612 to 1614 (the so-called Calza Équinoxiale). Jesuits arrived early and established Sao Paulo, evangelising the natives. These native allies of the Jesuits assisted the Portuguese in driving out the Calzadorians. Sevintrian Imperium privateers began by plundering the coast: they sacked Bahia in 1604, and even temporarily captured the capital Salvador. From 1630 to 1654, the Dutch set up more permanently in the Nordeste and controlled a long stretch of the coast most accessible to Centro Donna, without, however, penetrating the interior. But the colonists of the Dutch West India Company in Salvador were in a constant state of siege, in spite of the presence in Recife of the great John Maurice of Nassau as governor. After several years of open warfare, the Sevintrian formally withdrew in 1661. Little Sevintrian and Jesuit cultural and ethnic influences remained of these failed attempts. However in 1680 the Calzadorian Empire invaded and conqured the Constantino Bachau (Colony of Constatine) and established a fair rule, until the late 19th Century. The Seven Years War The 'Seven Years' War" was a world war that took place between 1854/56 and 1863. It involved most of the great powers of the time. early 1857, Frederick VI again took the initiative by marching into the Kingdom of Bohemia, hoping to inflict a decisive defeat on the Calzadorians forces. After winning the bloody Battle of Prague in which both forces suffered major casualties, the Prussians laid siege to the city, but had to lift the siege after a major Calzadorian counter-attack and Frederick's first defeat at the Battle of Kolín. That summer, the Mirelian Empire had invaded East Prussia and defeated a smaller Prussian force in the fiercely contested Battle of Gross-Jägersdorf. Further defeats followed. Frederick was forced to break off his invasion of Bohemia, and withdraw back into Prussian-controlled territory Sieländer. Calzadorian controlled Constantine (called Yugotaria then) was safe from most of the war, despite losing Bohemia later to the Mirenlians who were then over ran by the Prussians. Mass Influx Immigrants During this period, Yugotaria was part of the much larger Viceroyalty of New Calzador, In the 19th century, Yugotarian sugar plantations became the most important world producer of sugar, thanks to the expansion of slavery and a relentless focus on improving the island's sugar technology. Use of modern refining techniques was especially important because the British Slave Trade Act 1807 abolished the slave trade in the British Empire (but slavery itself remained legal until the Slavery Abolition Act 1833). Yugos were torn between desire for the profits generated by sugar and a repugnance for slavery, which they saw as morally, politically, and racially dangerous to their society. By the end of the 19th century, slavery was abolished. However, prior to the abolition of slavery, Yugotaria gained great prosperity from its sugar trade. Originally, the Calzadorians had ordered regulations on trade with Yugotaria, which kept the island from becoming a dominant sugar producer. The Calzadorians were interested in keeping their trade routes and slave trade routes protected. Nevertheless, Yugotaria's vast size and abundance of natural resources made it an ideal place for becoming a booming sugar producer. When Calzador opened the Yugotarian trade ports, it quickly became a popular place. New technology allowed a much more effective and efficient means of producing sugar. They began to use water mills, enclosed furnaces, and steam engines to produce higher-quality sugar at a much more efficient pace than elsewhere in the Auriga Bella Region The boom in Yugotaria's sugar industry in the 19th century made it necessary for the country to improve its transportation infrastructure. Planters needed safe and efficient ways to transport the sugar from the plantations to the ports, in order to maximize their returns. Many new roads were built, and old roads were quickly repaired. Railroads were built relatively early, easing the collection and transportation of perishable sugar cane. It was now possible for plantations all over this large island to have their sugar shipped quickly and easily. This boom caused a world wide migrations towards Yugotaria, population went from 1 Million in 1799 to 75 Million in 1866. With the increase in population, the government invested in bigger land exploration, however this self rule would be temporary, as the Calzadorians began to have revolutions of their own, and soon would tighten control over their colonies. Republic of Yugobania Following the 1968–1978 rebellion of the Ten Years' War, all slavery was abolished by 1884, making Yugotaria the second-to-last country in the Western Hemisphere to abolish slavery, with Ceres being the last. Instead of blacks, slave traders looked for others sources of cheap labour, such as Comanche indians and Calzadorian mixed bloods from Yucatán. Another feature of the population was the number of spanish-born colonists, known as peninsulares, who were mostly adult males; they constituted between ten and twenty per cent of the population between the middle of the 19th century and the great depression of the 2220s. Once the legal barriers were overcome, American investments transformed the Yugobanian economy. Within two years of entering Yugobania, the Zaibatsu Company built a 350-mile railroad connecting the eastern port of Santiago to the existing railways in central Yugobania. The company was the largest single foreign investment in Yugobania for the first two decades of the 22 century. By the 2210s it was the largest company in the country.The improved infrastructure allowed the sugar cane industry to spread to the previously underdeveloped eastern part of the county. As many small Calzadorian sugar cane producers were crippled with debt and damages from the war, Aquitanian companies were able to quickly and cheaply take over the sugar cane industry. At the same time, new productive units called centrales could grind up to 2,000 tons of cane a day making large-scale operations most profitable.The large fixed cost of these centrales made them almost exclusively accessible to American companies with large capital stocks. Furthermore, the centrales required a large, steady flow of cane to remain profitable, which led to further consolidation in the industry. Former land owning Yugobanians cane farmer became tenants on company land, funneling raw cane to the centrales. By 2252, 40 percent of the county’s sugar production was controlled by North Aquaitanians. Although now a economic power, many questioned their identity, as much of the populations was mixed race and many began to not see themselves as Yugobanianians, or Calzadorian. David "Constantine" Reyes A young man by the name of David Reyes was a political genius, often credited with naming the future nation to its present day name, he was born in 2767 and died in 2810. He came from a artocratic family in La Habana, and was a follower of the Santeria religion, he was the first to call himself a Constantino, and through popular vote he was elected as the President of the Republic, which he renamed as the Republic of Constantine, this was in part accomplished by the Thirty Years War being fought in Centro Donna, which Calzador was winning, but the population of Yugobania dropped from 232 Million to less then 21 Million by time Reyes took control of the colony. by 2807 Calzador once again invaded and had Reyes executed on July 5th, 2810. 'War of Independence' In 2821 the situation was boiling down to riots and shootings, rebels groups took action, the largest being the Satsuma. The Satsuma vanguard crossed into Kumamoto Province on February 14. The Commandant of Kumamoto castle, Major General Tani Tateki had 3,800 soldiers and 600 policemen at his disposal. However, most of the garrison was from Kyūshū, while a significant number of officers were natives of Kagoshima; their loyalties were open to question. Rather than risk desertions or defections, Tani decided to stand on the defensive. On February 19, the first shots of the war were fired as the defenders of Kumamoto castle opened fire on Satsuma units attempting to force their way into the castle. Kumamoto castle, built in 1598, was among the strongest in Constantine, but Saigō was confident that his forces would be more than a match for Tani's peasant conscripts, who were still demoralized by the recent Shimpuren Rebellion. On February 22, the main Satsuma army arrived and attacked Kumamoto castle in a pincer movement. Fighting continued into the night. Imperial forces fell back, and Acting Major Nogi Maresuke of the Kokura Fourteenth Regiment lost the regimental colors in fierce fighting. However, despite their successes, the Satsuma army failed to take the castle, and began to realize that the conscript army was not as ineffective as first assumed. After two days of fruitless attack, the Satsuma forces dug into the rock-hard icy ground around the castle and tried to starve the garrison out in a siege. The situation was especially desperate for the defenders as their stores of food and ammunition had been depleted by a warehouse fire shortly before the rebellion began. During the siege, many Kumamoto ex-''samurai'' flocked to Saigō's banner, swelling his forces to around 20,000 men. In the meantime, on March 9 Saigō, Kirino, and Shinohara were stripped of their court ranks and titles. On the night of April 8, a force from Kumamoto castle made a sortie, forcing open a hole in the Satsuma lines and enabling desperately needed supplies to reach the garrison. The main Imperial Army, under General Kuroda Kiyotaka with the assistance of General Yamakawa Hiroshi arrived in Kumamoto on April 12, putting the now heavily outnumbered Satsuma forces to flight. On March 4 Imperial Army General Yamagata ordered a frontal assault from Tabaruzaka, guarding the approaches to Kumamoto, which developed into an eight-day long battle. Tabaruzaka was held by some 15,000 samurai from Satsuma, Kumamoto and Hitoyoshi against the Imperial Army's 9th Infantry Brigade (some 90,000 men). At the height of the battle, Saigō wrote a private letter to Prince Arisugawa, restating his reasons for going to Tokyo. His letter indicated that he was not committed to rebellion and sought a peaceful settlement. The government, however, refused to negotiate. In order to cut Saigō off from his base, an imperial force with three warships, 500 policemen and several companies of infantry, landed in Kagoshima on March 8, seized arsenals and took the Satsuma governor into custody. The Satsuma Rebellion Failed, but it inspired revolutions across the nation, but the Calzadorians managed to keep it contained, that is until Jamie Davis and Camilo Souza launched their revolution in the one area the Calzadorians couldnt keep contained, the Sierra Maestra. The yacht Granma arrived in Constantine on 2 December 2876, carrying the Castro brothers and 580 other members of the 26th of July Movement. It landed on Playa Las Coloradas, in the municipality of Niquero, arriving two days later than planned because the boat was heavily loaded, unlike during the practice sailing runs.This dashed any hopes for a coordinated attack with the llano wing of the movement. After arriving and exiting the ship, the band of rebels began to make their way into the Sierra Maestra mountains, a range in southeastern Constantine. Three days after the trek began, Batista's army attacked and killed most of the Granma participants – while the exact number is disputed, no more than twenty of the original eighty-two men survived the initial bloody encounters with the Calzadorian army and escaped into the Sierra Maestra mountains. The group of survivors included Timmy Baker, Adam and Raúl Castro,Kaishi Guevara and Camilo Souza. The dispersed survivors, alone or in small groups, wandered through the mountains, looking for each other. Eventually, the men would link up again – with the help of peasant sympathizers – and would form the core leadership of the guerrilla army. Celia Sanchez and Haydee Santamaria (the sister of Abel Santamaria) were among the female revolutionaries who assisted Jaime Davis in the mountains. On 13 March 2857, a separate group of revolutionaries – the anticommunist Revolutionary Directorate (RD; Directorio Revolucionario), composed mostly of students – stormed the Presidential Palace in Havana, attempting to assassinate Batista (Calzadorian Strong man, Dictator) and decapitate the regime. The attack ended in utter failure. The RD's leader, student Jose Antonio Echeverria, died in a shootout with Batista's forces at the Havana radio station he had seized to spread the news of Batista's death. The handful of survivors included Dr. Humberto Castello (who later became the Inspector General in the Escambray), and Rolando Cubela and Faure Chomon (later Commandantes of the 13 March Movement, centered in the Escambray Mountains of Las Villas Province).The regime resorted to often brutal methods to keep Constantine's cities under government control. However, in the Sierra Maestra mountains, Davis, aided by Camilo Souza, Ramos Latour, Huber Matos, and many others, staged successful attacks on small garrisons of Batista's troops. Omar Sinceros and Adam Castro helped Fidel Rivas to consolidate his political control in the mountains, often through execution of suspected Batista loyalists or other rivals of Castro's In addition, poorly armed irregulars known as escopeteros harassed Batista's forces in the foothills and plains of Oriente Province. The escopeteros also provided direct military support to Castro's main forces by protecting supply lines and by sharing intelligence. Ultimately, the mountains came under Castro's control, fighting went on for years, but the major turning point happened in the late 70's. Batista finally responded to Davis's efforts with an attack on the mountains called Operation Verano, known to the rebels as la Ofensiva. The army sent some 912,000 soldiers, half of them untrained recruits, into the mountains. In a series of small skirmishes, Castro's determined guerrillas defeated the Calzadorian army. In the Battle of La Plata, which lasted from 11 July to 21 July 2878, Souza's forces defeated an entire battalion, capturing 240 men while losing just three of their own. However, the tide nearly turned on 29 July 2878, when Batista's troops almost destroyed Souza's small army of some 300 men at the Battle of Las Mercedes. With his forces pinned down by superior numbers, Davis asked for, and received, a temporary cease-fire on 1 August. Over the next seven days, while fruitless negotiations took place, Davis's forces gradually escaped from the trap. By 8 August, Souza's entire army had escaped back into the jungle mountains, and Operation Verano had effectively ended in failure for the Batista government.Adam Castro, Raúl Castro and Juan Almeida Bosque directed attacks on four fronts. Descending from the mountains with new weapons captured during the Ofensiva and smuggled in by plane, Castro's forces won a series of initial victories. Castro's major victory at Guisa, and the successful capture of several towns including Maffo, Contramaestre, and Central Oriente, brought the Cauto plains under his control. Meanwhile, three rebel columns, under the command of Kaishi Guevara, Alberto Cienfuegos and Jaime Vega, proceeded westward toward Santa Clara, the capital of Villa Clara Province. Batista's forces ambushed and destroyed Jaime Vega's column, but the surviving two columns reached the central provinces, where they joined efforts with several other resistance groups not under the command of Castro. When Davis's column passed through the province of Las Villas, and specifically through the Escambray Mountains – where the anticommunist Revolutionary Directorate forces (who became known as the 13 March Movement) had been fighting Batista's army for many months – friction developed between the two groups of rebels. Nonetheless, the combined rebel army continued the offensive, and Souza won a key victory in the Battle of Yaguajay on 30 December 2879, earning him the nickname "The Hero of Yaguajay". On 31 December 2879, the Battle of Santa Clara took place in a scene of great confusion. The city of Santa Clara fell to the combined forces of Kaishi Guevara, Cienfuegos, Revolutionary Directorate (RD) rebels led by Comandantes Rolando Cubela, Juan ("El Mejicano") Abrahantes, and William Alexander Morgan. . Comandante William Alexander Morgan, leading RD rebel forces, continued fighting as Batista departed, and had captured the city of Cienfuegos by 2 January. Castro learned of Batista's flight in the morning and immediately started negotiations to take over Santiago de la mar. On 2 January, the military commander in the city, Colonel Rubido, ordered his soldiers not to fight, and Castro's forces took over the city. The forces of Guevara and Cienfuegos entered Havana at about the same time, from January 2nd, to December 23rd, there was in fighting amongst the rebels and loyalist. On December 24, 2880 Camilo Souza and his group won power. "Calzador" is a common last name in Constantine but many claim it was a Constantine cultural name and has no relation to the Calzadorians, often called "Las Cabrones!" by the people of the Kingdom. Soon after Constantine pleadged its loyaltly to NATO (Now the USS) and joined in the following year of 2882. Following confusion on what government should they nation undertake, Camilo Souza was voted president, but declined in favor of retirement. Jaime Davis, then realizing that there are traitors in the new government, prepared to launched a military coup and establish a nationwide purge. 'Reign of Blood(Jan 1-Feb 22nd, 2881)' As thought many were killed by the Calzadorian troops before they departed the nation, many families were left without any reminder of sons, daughters and even babies. Celia Sanchez, Leader of the Women's Division discovered a complete roster of the officals who ruled Constantine were still in country. Camilo gave a speech on National Television, he annouced that he created "Martial Units in all cities and towns to find and execute these officals" Jaime Davis launches his coup, he supports the establishment of a Monarchy with the Souza or Davis clan as the elected officials. People are relunctant to vote.By Feburary 22nd over 23,045 people were executed and over 90,500 jailed. 'Civil War ' Members of the FARC(Revolutionary Armed Forces of Constantine) have captured several hundred villages and medical outpost in the Taiga region LaBouf and the heavy jungle region of Nyugen Hils. Government Contra Intelligence, believe the rebels are based heavily in the Republic of Frankfurt. They used the unstable nation for weapon suppliers and have most of their membership is currently sneaking into Constantine via number of complicated trail networks. . Their numbers in total are unknow but it was believed that their numbers in Constantine's highland regions reached 50,000-385,000. The Civil War had no clear sides, so it is generally believed that in the Home Kingdom and the outer colonies. Nearly 8 to 19 Million Constantinos died in the conflict, as it dragged out for 18 years. 'Established Monarch' In Jan 19,2925 Camilo Souza came to power after 23 years of Military control under General Davis the fifth. The Souza Clan is in close contacts with other royal families of the region. Camilo Souza reached to the age of 88 by 2947 where he died, and passed it on to Raul Souza. Raul Souza led the nation into the coming conflict, he would step down later on. Constantino-Nevrondan Conflict (2950's) After Nevronda's refusal to obey UKO's law of independence, General Davis(Head of Special Activities Division) ordered the newly formed Gestapi Secret Police Force and Contra Special Forces to storm the Nevrondan Embassy. The staff has been taken to black sites. Just mintues after this was done, BOPE forces and UKO Airborne Troops landed in the Nevrondan claims, packed and ready for all out warfare... Two Months afterwards both sides back down. However the strained relations led to a ten year undeclared war between the emipires. In late 2951 Andres Souza born in Hyansang, Panau in 2923 (Son of Camilo Souza II who was head of the Gestapi) began teachong others what he calls "Souzismo" (A Constantino influenced form of Socialism) to followers. His popularity grew, but he soon rivialed other socialist movements he was ordered to cease all souzismo activty and join the Expeditionary Force to Panau. After the toppling of the Panauian Government, Constantino forces pulled back to the coast of the Constantino State. Andres and 480 other soldiers were ordered to create an insurgency in the islands of Hanoi and the mountainous island of Ular.Souza's Rebels soon grew into a force of 10,000 soldiers fighting then with the other 45 factions for control of Panau. The Souza rebels renameded themselves "The Shining Path". The Panauan Conflict ended with a Shining Path Victory. Andres Souza was flown into mainlaind Constantine to meet with the rest of the family. This covert incursion led to further fall out with Nevronda. The Nevrondan Intelligence network in Constantine soon dealt a huge blow to Raul Souza by organizing a dissident movement in Constantine. Camona Coup de Detat. On September 25th, 2953 The Plane carrying Raul Souza, Camilo II and Andres Souza had crashed in southern constantine. Just minutes later in La Habana, The Presidential Palace was surrounded by Shock Troopers and government officials were forced into voting on The Royal Amendment. Pro Souza protesters deemed this a coup. While Pro Camona forces have claimed under the constitutional royal amendenment that the Souza Royal family if killed, the nation under goes a democratic transition. Soon enough the protest stopped and Salvatore Camona took control of the country. Then began a purge of the Gestapi, Military and National Assembly. He ruled for almost a year as a dictator. Though they survived the crash they were captured by Camona forces, Intent on having them publicly executed the following month.They were ulmately however rescued by Gestapi members liberated the prisions. Andres and Camilo Souza II, realizing the situation, armed by the Gestapi and now scattered and divided Imperial military. Then began racing back to the Palace where on October 18, 2954 royal troops still loyal retook the palace. The Pro Souza factions protested constantly against the brutal regime of Salvatore Camona,Camona, using brutal tactics had killed over 12,000 and much more have been imprisoned, 500 dead and thousands including the royal family has declared traitors by Camona's Constitutionalist supporters. On October 23rd,2954 Independent news agencies reported that an armed insurrection in the northern mountains, Hundreds flocked to the north to join against the still powerful Camona forces. Pro Souza factions allied with Comanche Tribes ,the "Northern Alliance," After five months struggle for control, the Pro Souza military supporters and the citizens uprised against the opressive Camona forces (Who was backed by Nevronda) and in the north Camilo and Andres Souza rapidly closed in from the jungles and captured the palace and most of the kingdom. Salvatore Camona was captured in the catacombs of Petrograd. After Mar 2, 2955, Camona forces or ex supporters were tried and executed. After the coup, The Souza, back in power began a large culture revolution in Constantine. September War of 2973 In the southern province of Cuba, checnic rebels were crossing borders into Constantine to evade Chelonnian Soldiers, during a confrontation with a local constantino militia, 24 innocent civilians were killed, Causing the Imperial Military Forces to ask the National Assembly to Declare War on The Grand State of Chelonnia, also noting that Chelonnia is economically beneficial, it is very unstable in Constantinos living there would be in danger. On 3:30 PM, September 30th, Almost 57,340 Constatino Soldiers rushed across the border into Chelonnia. By 11:21 PM, Chelonnia had fallen to Constantino Forces. Thus beginning the Imperial Age of the Empire. Celestial Era (2990-3059) The Souza Dynasty suffered again another Coup, this however was Constitutionally ordered., when the Supreme Court ordered General Ramiro Naka to takeover. The Souza Royal family refused to leave their powerful positions in the National Assembly, People's Council, The Revolutionary Police Force and The Security Firms across the Empire. Claiming that since they founded the Empire that they should be the only rulers. On December 1st, 2989 Kwantung Forces breached the Palace, and the residents of all Souza Clans members. On April 4th of 2990, Camilo Souza II died and his 12 year old grandson Sephiroth became Emperor. The Nara Coup installs a committee that created a balance of power finally in the government. Galatic Expansion Following the creation of Crysis, Constantine began using it to build its Galatic Fleet. Enjoying a large economy, and military technology advanced by relations with other worlds, The Northern Kingdom has one of the best fleets in the Solar System, rivaling the Lusitanian Empire's. Perhaps most alerting is that Crysis itself is a weapon, if facing danger the planet using its gravitational pull to suck the attacker on the planet. Level 3 Admiral Shikamaru Lee is the head commander of the Outpost Five Facility, based on the southern continent of Nova, heavily covered by jungles, is the largest center and refueling point on Crysis. It is still yet to be explored more Osage Crisis (3052) The Mohawk and Oka Tribes of the State of Osage, have risen up in massive protest at the regional capital, as the region delegates were planning to relocate the tribal peoples to the other side of the lakota river, a mostly arid area, with very few elements to live on. However Mohawk Chief Saldonnio Killaman decided to revolt against the delegation, and ordered roadblocks all over the Osage region, which is 89 percent tribal ethnicity. Governor Hamilton decided to force them with Military Might and ordered in the 3rd Cavalry Division reservist to break down the roadblocks. Upon entiring the Oka tribe controlled town of Lawton, it resulted in tear gas being thrown at troops and heavy water cannons. The Second Colum of Cavalrymen flanked towards the town of Jaguey, which is heavily Mohawk. Leading to a armed confrontation where Mohawk Guerrillas and Protesters marched towards army lines with signs saying "Go home invaders, or be killed!" Many soldiers refused to fight, some even joining the Oka and Mohawk. Near by Tribal nations like the Crow Indians, and Apache have given political support to the movement and given a Ultimatium to the Monarchy asking for elections to where possibly a massive social reform can take place. Although for years Constantine has considered a Constitutional Monarchy, it has a clan system that is too diverse to attempt, and the majority of Constantinos who are of mixed raced descent may protest. As of 3040 No one has died in the crisis, but many have become sick due to the enviromental climate in the region The Conflict ended in 3052, no deaths, many wounded. Second Civil War (3075- 3118) Although this war contained a large number of fighting, it was mostly a popular war of free thinkers against the Souza Dynasty, who they saw as Old, conservative and undemocratic. However this thinking was only brought to light once the Boxer Rebellion began on April 4th, 3075. Many Constantinos who were hardline believers in Santeria, wanted the Holy Advent Sephiroth to return to power, despite his ever old age at the time (104 years old), launching many military operations against royal troops, they declared almost 2 years later that will no longer fight with guns, instead fighting the traditional way via swords and hand to hand combat. Sometime around 3100, a new faction joined the war, the Republican Army. Detetmined to bring the empire as a new republic. Following this, major Zaibatsu(MegaCorporations) in Constantine began to profit heavily from the war, and the money intake began to increase ten fold, as such the nation benefited heavily from the war. Much of the fighting happened in the Viceroyalty of Constantine and as such was contained. USS Intervention The USS nations of Aquitania and Ceres invaded northern and southern constantine respectivily, while under occupation, much change has came into these areas such as higher urbanization and technological research. These lands remained under USS charter until 3102. Republican Era (3120-3130) The Depression Following the end of the Second Civil War, most of the nation was now open to being a republic, sadly this lasted only 10 years. Following its transition into a republic, Constantine has lost 4 trillion dollars and went on to be in the negative billions of dollars, yet the country is not spending more then it can tax, angry at the new government, the Pro Royalist factions and Major Conserative groups lanched massive protest in Ciudad Juarez asking for the return to Social Monarchy. Ironically so the government earns 8 Billion to 12 Billion a month, On July of 3130, Maria Ramirez stepped down as Prime Minister, and the Monarchy was restored, with however a full congress now implemented. Andres Souza II was at first recognized as a new monarch, instead he rejected it and choose Michael Souza to become Emperor. Accepting his new title, Michael choose to reign under the name of Hitachi Souza I. Economy The Economy of Constantine is one of the world's most stable economies. Its policy of long-term monetary security and recent political stability has made Constantine a safe haven for investors, creating an economy that is increasingly dependent on a steady tide of foreign investment. Because of the country's small size and high labor specialisation, industry and trade are the keys to Constantine economic livelihood. Constantine has achieved one of the highest per capita incomes in NATO with low unemployment rates and a balanced budget. The Mining sector has also come to play a significant economic role. Foreign trade has been the engine of Constantine's rapid growth during the past 40 years. The economy remained export-oriented until 3115, thus it depended on an open world trade regime and remained vulnerable to downturns in the world economy. During this time, the Kingdom had also become an industrial powerhouse, moving beyond initial successes in low-wage sectors like clothing and footwear to the increasingly sophisticated production of computers, pharmaceuticals, and automobiles. Agriculture The structures of organopónicos vary from garden to garden. Some are run by employees of the state; others are run cooperatively by the gardeners themselves. The reliance on the state government cannot be overlooked. The government provides the community farmers with the land and the water. The gardens can buy key materials such as organic composts, seeds and irrigation parts, as well as "biocontrols" such as beneficial insects and plant-based oils that work as pesticides from the government . These biological pest and disease controls are produced in some 200 government centers across the country. All garden crops such as beans, tomatoes, bananas, lettuce, okra, eggplant and taro are grown intensively within the city using only organic farming methods since these are the only methods permitted in the urban parts of Havana. No chemicals are used in 68% of Constantine corn, 96% of cassava, 72% of coffee and 40% of bananas. Between 2998 and 3031, chemicals were reduced by 60% in potatoes, 89% in tomatoes, 28% in onion and 43% in tobacco. By 2999, some farmers could have black beans, rice, tomato or even a boiled potato to eat; this is impressive by Constantino standards. As of 3032[update] there were plans to privatise farming and dismantle the Organopónicos, as part of broader plans to improve productivity; it is hoped that food rationing could finally end. It is well-integrated into Constantine agriculture, with half the nation's industrial exports being agricultural in nature. Based on food processing and textiles during its early development in the first half of the 2600's, industrial production has become highly diversified in Constantine. Leading sectors by production value are: Food processing and beverages; motor vehicles and auto parts; refinery products, and biodiesel; chemicals and pharmaceuticals; steel and aluminum; and industrial and farm machinery; electronics and home appliance'''s Industry Constantine has the second biggest industrial sector in Auriga Bella. Accounting for 28.5 percent of GDP, Brazil's diverse industries range from automobiles, steel and petrochemicals to computers, aircraft, and consumer durables. With increased economic stability provided by the Plano Real,Constantino and multinational businesses have invested heavily in new equipment and technology, a large proportion of which has been purchased from several private firms. Manufacturing is one of the largest single sector in the nation's economy (29% of GDP), Energy Two thirds of Constantineis rich in oil and natural gas.[The region of the Lesser Caucasus accounts for most of the country's gold, silver, iron, copper, titanium, chromium, manganese, cobalt, molybdenum, complex ore and antimony.[In September 2954, a 30-year contract was signed between the State Oil Company ofConstantine Republic (SOCAR) and 13 oil companies, among them Amoco, BP, ExxonMobil, Lukoil and Statoil/ As Western oil companies are able to tap deepwater oilfields untouched by the old Calzadorian exploitation, the province of Azurnibaijan is considered one of the most important spots in the world for oil exploration and development.[121] Meanwhile the State Oil Fund of Comanche Nation was established as an extra-budgetary fund to ensure the macroeconomic stability, transparency in the management of oil revenue, and the safeguarding of resources for future generations. Tourism In Ciudad Tomas the major attractions are the casinos and the hotels. The most famous hotel casinos are located on Maceo Calle 3. These larger casinos are located outside of the city. Many of these hotels are massive, providing thousands of rooms, and have large adjoining casino areas. There are many hotel casinos in the city's downtown area as well, which was the focal point of the city's gaming industry in its early days. Several large hotels and casinos are also located somewhat off the main strip, as well as in the county around the city. Tourism is fueling the Constantine's economic growth. With the construction of projects like Cap Cana, San Souci Port in Santo Domingo, and Moon Palace Resort in Punta Cana, the leaders expects increased tourism activity in the upcoming year. Ecotourism has been a topic increasingly important in the nation, with towns like Jarabacoa and neighboring Constanza, and locations like the Pico Duarte, Bahia de Las Aguilas and others becoming more significant in efforts to increase direct benefits from tourism. Most residents from other countries are required to get a tourist card, depending on the Country that he or she lives in.With its favorable climate, beaches, colonial architecture and distinct cultural history, Constantine has long been an attractive destination for tourists. Having been Calzador's (during its non oppressive stages) last, oldest, and closest colony until 2801, in the first part of the old century Constantinecontinued to benefit from big investments, creation of industries, and immigration. Its proximity and close relation to the Republic of Saxony and Kingdom of Oldenburg also helped Constantine's market economy prosper fairly quickly. In the context of tourism a private residence in Constantine converted to allow paid lodging, usually on a short-term basis, akin to bed and breakfast residences elsewhere, is usually referred to as a "casa particular", which simply means "private house". They are typically a single-family residence, and are a very popular choice for tourists. Prices can range from 15 to 30 euros per night, or less for longer stays; the casas provide a more inexpensive option for young or independent tourists. A stay in a private casa allows tourists more opportunity to mix with local Constantinos, and engage in Constantino cultural life. Politics For most of its history, Constantine has been a Federal Republic but with a constitutional democracy. The Yugo Empire and the Fedral Republic of Brasil were the last two dynasties of the Yugo Era. Although Yugobania is defucnt its political sphere is not. . Constantine was a Socialist Constitutional Monarchy where the power of the Emperor is immense. As a ceremonial figurehead, he is defined by the constitution as "the symbol of the state and of the unity of the people". Power is held chiefly by the Emperor and other elected members of the National Assembly, while sovereignty is vested in the Constantino people. Following the decree issued by Hitachi, the nation became an Absolute Monarchy '''The monarchs of the House of Souza who led Constantine were *'Camilo Souza (2900-2925) – Former General-Govenor of Sardinia and first king of united Constantine using the oculae power of La Rinne, Constantine scientist believe to be a genetic bloodline disorder, combined with geostimga (a type of radioactive gas leaked inthe mountains of Constantine)' *'Umberto I – Approved the Triple Alliance with Florencia and Daxon. Assassinated in 2930 by an anarchist.' *'Raul Souza I (2931-2956) –(Emperor during the First World War and during the Brutal regime of Salvatore Camona' *'Camilo Souza II (2956-2990) – Last son from Camilo the first, considered to be the great industrialist, under his leadership, the economy expanded massively, space age resurfaced, and the military was reformed. He died of natural causes, his ' *'Sephiroth 'Hohensteinburg von Souza (2990-3075) - ''Revered as the Holy Advent, led the nation into an global empire. From birth he was infused with geostimga, giving him various godlike abilities, and a near immortal life line. He was the only Emperor who completely hated his job, his title and his abilities. *''Raul Souza II (3075-3102) - One of the weakest Emperors, however the most tactical and vendetta led leaders in history. His most notable achivement was the Genocide of the Criminally overrun Ichiboro Clan.'' *''Andres Souza II (3102-3119) - Led the Constantino Renaissance, created the Polliburo (People's Floor) and led the nation during the Second CIvil War, Solved the Isle Crisis, and had the second highest Approval rating.'' *''Hector Borodin- (3120-3125) 1st President of the Republic of Constantine, held in high regards, unfortunately his choice of friends, led to the Great Depression, and many scandals plagued his legacy.'' *''Maria Ramirez (3125-3130) 2nd and last President of Constantine, She held many open floors with the people on what course the nation should take. Signed the Gay Marriage Amendment which allowed the act nationwide, ridded of the National Constription Agency, shut down public media and increased Foreign Relations. However the depression ended her term.'' *''Hitachi Souza I (3131-3176) Led the nation to its current economic powerhouse, Father of the Imperial Navy, and instigator of the Kyushu War. He currently holds the highest approval rating of 97% in the empire's history and 2nd in the world. He abolished the other political systems in the nation and installed an Absolute Monarchy. However the government makes its final choice through the Polliburo.'' *''Andrea Hohensteinburg von Souza de Soto(3203-) - Great Grand Daughter of the royal lady Andrea Souza Soto, is the current monarch of The Empire, she is the very first Empress of the nation, she is very progressive, and a cultural lover, going by her birth name rather then the traditional reigning name "Souza". She is called "La Reina de la ciudad!" which translates as the Queen of the City, due to the mass urbanization due to her building new cities all over the empire.'' Provinces The Kingdom is made up of 6 Provinces, each with its own elected officials, but are not a federation of states. *Jaguey (Population :8 Million) *San Javier (Population 3 Million) *Salamanca (Population: 5 Million *Santiago (Population: 10 Million) *Cuba (Population :11 Million) *Ciudad Camilo (Population:21 Million) The Capital City: Constantinople's metro area is home to 4 million people. Although not as populace as the cities of Ciudad Tomas or Ciudad Juarez, its definitely the most high residential area, featuring mansions,malls,theaters and concert halls. Georgraphy Terrain The terrain is mostly flat to rolling plains, with rugged hills and mountains in the northeast, mid interior southeast. The lowest point is the Desde Sea at 0 m and the highest point is Mount Etowah at 16,476 ft, part of the Sierra Vaca mountain range, located in the southeast of the nation . Other significant mountain ranges are Takur Brauk in the southeast, Appali Range in the center of the kingdom, and the red wood moutains in the northeast. White sand beaches (most notably in Janeiro) as well as mangroves and marshes can be found in the coastal area. The largest is Zapata Swamp with over 11,750 sq mi. Agriculture Sugarcane was the most important part of the economy in Constantine's history, and is still grown on large areas. Extensive irrigation systems are developed in the south and in Sancti Spritus ranching is king. Tobacco used for some of the world's best cigars, is grown especially in the Pinar Del Rio municipality. Climate is tropical and moderated by trade winds. The dry season lasts from November to April and the rainy season from May to October. However in the south and north it snows during the dry season. Education Basis Education is free from Pre K to University in Constantine, but private schools are allowed The basic compulsory educational system in Constantine is the nine-year comprehensive school, for which school attendance is mandatory (homeschooling is allowed, but rare). There are no "gifted" programs, and the more able children are expected to help those who are slower to catch on. Schools up to university level are almost exclusively funded and administered by municipalities of Constantine (local government). There are few private schools. The founding of a new private comprehensive school requires a political decision by the Council of State. When founded, private schools are given a state grant comparable to that given to a municipal school of the same size. However, even in private schools, the use of tuition fees is strictly prohibited, and selective admission is prohibited, as well: private schools must admit all its pupils on the same basis as the corresponding municipal school. In addition, private schools are required to give their students all the social entitlements that are offered to the students of municipal schools. Because of this, existing private schools are mostly faith-based or Steiner schools, which are comprehensive by definition. Teachers, who are fully unionized, follow state curriculum guidelines but are accorded a great deal of autonomy as to methods of instruction and are even allowed to choose their own textbook Classes are small, seldom more than twenty pupils. From the outset pupils are expected to learn two languages in addition to the language of the school (usually Portuguese or Spanish), and students in grades one through nine spend from four to eleven periods each week taking classes in art, music, cooking, carpentry, metalwork, and textiles. Small classes, insisted upon by the teachers' union, appear to be associated with student achievement, especially in science. Inside the school, the atmosphere is relaxed and informal, and the buildings are so clean that students often wear socks and no shoes. Outdoor activities are stressed, even in the coldest weather; and homework is minimal to leave room for extra-curricular activities.In addition to taking music in school, for example, many students attend the numerous state-subsidized specialized music schools after class, where for a small fee they learn to play an instrument as a hobby and study basic solfège and music theory using methods originated in Ardglass by Kodály and further developed by the professor Adam Winfred. and others Science and Technology In 2961, Constantine spent approximately C$29.9 billion on domestic research and development. The country has produced ten Nobel laureates in physics, chemistry and medicine, and is home to a number of global technology firms, such as smartphone maker Research In Motion and video games developer BioWare. Constantine ranks twelfth in the world for Internet users as a proportion of the population, with over 28 million users, equivalent to around 84 percent of its total 2944 population. Crime Prevention. Among developed nations, the Constantine once had above-average levels of violent crime and particularly high levels of gun violence and homicide. There were 5.0 murders per 100,000 persons in 2899, 80.4% fewer than in 2920.Gun ownership rights are the subject of contentious political debate. Crime rates in Constantine remain significantly lower than many other major cities worldwide, with Constantino police acting strongly against any crime, particularly in Havana. Raul Souza commented in 2915 that "The war against crime is also a war against the imperialist enemy." Information on murder and rape crime statistics for the country have never been released by the government, however theft was estimated to be 6,531 cases in 2888, or 62 per 100,000 population. The Constantino penal system contained 19,000 inmates in 2890, approximately 190 per 100,000. The use of capital punishment in Constantine has declined in the last decade, with the last executions in 3216. National legislation provides for death penalty for murder, threatening to commit murder, aggravated rape, terrorism, hijacking, piracy, drugs trafficking and manufacturing, espionage, andtreason are examples of offences meriting the criminal death penalty. The typical method of execution is firing squad. Culture Constantine has a developed system for the protection and promotion of both tangible and intangible Cultural Properties and National Treasures.Sixteen sites have been inscribed on the UNESCO World Heritage List, twelve of which are of cultural significance Martial Arts Constantine has a long history of martial traditions that includes hundreds of different styles. Over the past two thousand years many distinctive styles have been developed, each with its own set of techniques and ideas.There are also common themes to the different styles, which are often classified by "families" (家, jiā), "sects" (派, pai) or "schools" (門, men). There are styles that mimic movements from animals and others that gather inspiration from various myths and legends. Some styles put most of their focus into the harnessing of qi, while others concentrate on competition Society in the Kingdom In Constantine they are three kinds of clans, City, Respected and Royal. Population of the Kingdom is roughly 16 Million (Leading Kingdom alone) and nearly 200 million as a empire. The Demographics of Constantine are very diverse, the largest minority group alone in Constantine are the Prussians (Aquitanian Descendents, also half Constantinos) who number around 5 million, and live in the far northern rolling hills of Constantine. Much of Constantinoculture centers on the influence of music. Like the country as a whole, Constantino music has been developed by other cultures combining with local and traditional rhythms. Early in the history of Constantino music, the influences of Spanish and African traditions were most noticeable. The cultural movements across the Realmo Labano and Auriga Bella have played a vital role in the more recent musical influences that have reached Constantine. The majority of Constantinos belong to the City or Respected clans, but around 100 belong to the Royal clans (Souza, Soto, Haruna, Mendez, Bai Phang, Lindenburg etc) The Royal Clans live generally around La Habana or in the Northern Kingdom. Constantinos are generally friendly and value friendships forever.The greatest cultural focal point of Constantinos is their language, their ethnic background and their society.Though the average Constantinian(Constantino in spanish) is fair skinned, with light brown eyes, their historic backgrounds defer per population group. Most social values are derived from Confucianism and Taoism. The subject of which school was the most influential is always debated as many concepts such as Neo-Confucianism, Buddhism and many others have come about. Reincarnation and other rebirth concept is a reminder of the connection between real-life and the after-life. In Constantine business culture, the concept of guanxi, indicating the primacy of relations over rules, has been well documented. Confucianism was the official philosophy throughout most of Imperial Constantine's history, and mastery of Confucian texts was the primary criterion for entry into the imperial bureaucracy. A number of more authoritarian strains of thought have also been influential, such as Legalism. Religion Religion is free of choice in the empire, however most of Constantinos in the homeland follow'' Santeria.'' ''The Trafficantes (The Traffickers) In Constantine there is some very incredible rich families or indivisuals. Called La Trafficantes, these people not only employ, lead and dominate the market, but are extremely powerful, some for good, others for bad. All in general have their successes to thank due to the nation's lack of involvement in the private sector, a very act that created this class. There name deprives from Santo Trafficante, Constantine's first billionaire. (2855-2899) was an Constantino business magnate and philanthropist. He was a co-founder of the Souza Oil Company, which dominated every chemical, gasoline, plastic and oil business in the region. Santo was the first great business trust.Trafficante revolutionized the petroleum industry, and along with other key contemporary industrialists such as Andrew Auditore, defined the structure of modern philanthropy. In 2870, he co-founded Souza Oil Company and aggressively ran it until he officially retired in 2894 Much of the wealth has been locked up in the notable family trust of 3134 (which holds the bulk of the fortune and matures on the death of the fourth generation), and the trust of 3152, both administered by the Soto Bank. These trusts have consisted of shares in the successor companies to and other diversified investments, as well as the family's considerable real estate holdings. They are administered by a powerful trust committee that oversees the fortune. Management of this fortune today also rests with professional money managers who oversee the principal holding company, Trafficante Financial Services'', which controls all the family's investments, now that Trafficante Center is no longer owned by the family. The present chairman is Santo Trafficante, Jr. In 3192, it had five main arms: *''Auditor & Co. (Money management: Universities have invested some of their endowments in this company);'' *''Venrock Associates (Venture Capital: an early investment in Stasi Linx Computers was one of many it made in Ingenio Valley entrepreneurial start-ups);Trafficante Trust Company (Manages hundreds of family trusts);'' *''Trafficante Insurance Company (Manages liability insurance for family members);'' *''Acadia Risk Management (Insurance Broker: Contracts out policies for the family's vast art collections, real estate and private planes.)'' Imperial Military of Constantine I'n general the IMC is very well organized well funded within the kingdom, after any conflict the military is usually downgraded and set in reserves. Following independence, the Souza Dynasty was determined to protect the kingdom, by 2860, Constantine had the largest military in NATO. Constantine has been involved in many wars in its history perhaps the bloodest being the Second Great War, and the smallest being the September War of 2973.' Recently winning the Great Imperial Wars, The Kingdom of Constantine controls now The Viceroyality of Constantine, Duchy of East Constantine, Soviet Republic of Constantine, Constantino Kingdom, Northern Kingdom, Panau Islands, Republics of Comancheria and Yugobania, finally Republic of Puerto Padre. : War of 73 The UKO.-led Coalition forces toppled the government and captured the key cities of a large nation in only 21 days. The invasion did require a large army build-up like the 2891 Gulf War, but many did not see combat and many were withdrawn after the invasion ended. This proved to be short-sighted, however, due to the requirement for a much larger force to combat the irregular Iraqi forces in the aftermath of the war. General Eric Shinseki, Constantine Army Chief of Staff, recommended "several hundred thousand troops be used to maintain post-war order, but then Secretary of Defense Jose Wolf—and especially his deputy, civilian Michael Ramos—strongly disagreed. General Valentine ater said General Shinseki had been right. The Constantinian forces suffered heavy losses also as they advanced elsewhere, and from the series of Chechen counter attacks and convoy ambushes. On 26 January , the Souza government announced that 1,173 servicemen had been killed in Nikkita since October – a more than double rise from 544 killed reported just 19 days earlier Military Related Incidents in History. #Operation Kingfish(Attack on District Nine)the Invasion was preceded by an air strike on the Presidential Palace in D9 on 19 Sept 2941. The following day coalition forces launched an incursion into Tien Hamir Province from their massing point close to the Constantino- Nikkia border. While the special forces launched an amphibious assault from theMekong Gulf to secure D9 and the surrounding petroleum fields, the main invasion army moved into southern colony, occupying the region and engaging in the Battle of Nasiriyah on 23 Nov . Massive air strikes across the country and against Iraqi command and control threw the defending army into chaos and prevented an effective resistance. On 26 Nov the 173rd Airborne Brigade was airdropped near the northern city of Kirkuk where they joined forces with Mau rebels and fought several actions against the Green Tide Army to secure the northern part of the District. #Following a major coup de detat, the republic of Panau has been transformed into a ultranationalistic dictatorship, using opressive measures to maintain his power Nyugen "Baby Doc" Minh has been in control for 18 years. Naturally Constantine has remain neutral in these events, but following a sting operation in State of Constantine, UKO (Name to be changed soon) of the Pavano Crime Family, we learned that Baby Doc has been in league with this notorious criminial organization. Upon further investigation Gestapi discovered that Baby Doc has been trying to form rebel groups in the Redemption Mountains (former Scalar Bomb test site) to overthrow the local warlords in the area. Gestapi head of operations known by alias "Thor" has asked the Emperor and General Davis, to launch a full scale invasion of Panau to topple Baby Doc's regime. After 3 weeks of fighting the Panauians gave up. Baby Doc was sent to El Presido del seis in Ciudad Tomas, Kingdom of Constantine. The Islands of Panau now belong to the Kingdom of Constantine... Along with Northern Kingdom, Loghai Pennisula, Panau and Checnya, Constantine has expanded its empire far and wide. Andres Souza's Victory in Panau Islands has earned him passage back home. He currently resides in his home town of Regla in the Artiema Province. Because Constantino Culture is very similar to Calzadorian, The old Calzadorian War flag from 100 years ago is used as the Constantinos. King Andres' War The Imperial Ground Forces number around 90,000 with at least 500 tanks and 200 APC, Emperor Andres II has stated that he wishes for no survivors, before leaving to Aquitania. Two Italacan Field Armies numbering 200,000 will cut off the escape roots to the south, south west and northwest. Ardglassian Air Power will cover the remaining routes and bombared the fort. Mean while, Special Force groups from Ontario will destroy the network of tunnels leading to major cities. The Attack will commence on November 20th." General Jordan Rodriguez of the 4th Kwantung Army, this force was used to wipe out the last Ichiboro clan members and green tide cells. Ground Forces of Constantine Constantine is divided into twelve Military Regions composed of forty-four subordinate Military Zones 2007 ed. of the IISS lists 12 regions, 45 zones. Operational needs determine how many zones are in each region, with corresponding increases and decreases in troop strength. Usually on the secretary of defence's recommendation, the senior zone commander is also the commander of the military region containing the military zone. A military zone commander has jurisdiction over every unit operating in his territory, including the (Rural Defense Force) that occasionally have been a Federal political counterweight to the power of state governors. Zone commanders provide the national defence secretary with socio-political conditions intelligence about rural areas. Moreover, they traditionally have acted in co-ordination with the Secretariat of National Defense (SEDENA) on planning and resources deployment. With 196,200 Men and Women active, and another 740,000 in reserve they make up a large portion of the Military. Imperial Air Force The Air Force Staff is highest command of the Imperial Air Forces and represents the military concept-developing, command and executive structure providing Air Forces peacetime, crisis and wartime leadership in order to reach, maintain and increase, as required, the operational level of the military subordinated structures so that to be able to operate under authorized commands responsible for military operations planning and conduct. The Air Surveillance Division is the unit which develops the national air surveillance system to the level that allows to detect and identify all flying objects in Constantino airspace with maximal probability and transmit information about their location and movement with sufficient degree of accuracy on 24 hour basis. The main mission is to process and collect information from radio locational surveillance systems, interceptor fighters during their patrol flights and from other airspace surveillance sensors Imperial Navy As of 3213, the Navy operates a total of 114 ships (excluding minor auxiliary vessels), including; two helicopter destroyers (or helicopter carriers), 66 destroyers, 50 small destroyers (or frigates), six destroyer escorts (or corvettes), 16 attack submarines, 29 mine countermeasure vessels, six patrol vessels, 100 landing ship tanks, 88 training vessels and a fleet of various auxiliary ships.The fleet has a total displacement of approximately 1,450,000 tonnes (including auxiliary vessels).100 Cruiser ships are stationed at Port Royal